


SWAG2016: Kuroko no Basuke

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of assorted Kuroko no Basuke drabbles written for SWAG2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aomine & Nigou: Dog-sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine spends some quality time with Nigou.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Ask Aomine if there's anything that he likes in the world more than he likes basketball and he'll give you one very simple, very obvious answer:

Boobs.

Thing is, it's a lie. Boobs are great, sure, but basketball is _better_. Basketball is better than pretty much everything in life, and that's why he dedicates himself to it entirely. There's no better feeling in the world than being on the court, being completely in your element and moving exactly how you want yourself to move, playing exactly how you want yourself to play.

Except for one thing.

Squishing Nigou's little toe beans.

The puppy squirms in his lap, but makes no effort to pull away as Aomine holds it between his fingers, thumb squishing against the pad of his paw. It's soft, it's smooth, and Aomine has never been more satisfied with anything in his entire life.

"Who's a good boy?" Aomine asks, using his other hand to scratch Nigou's belly. He grins down at Nigou when his hind leg starts to kick as he feels ticklish. "You are, little guy. You're the best boy in the whole world."

Nigou smiles up at him and honestly, Aomine thinks to himself, there's nothing better in the world than this, than having a dog happy to be with you.

"Come on," Aomine says, picking Nigou up and carrying him against his chest as he stands. "I'm going to take you shopping and get you the biggest treat we can find, okay?"

Nigou barks in agreement and Aomine grins, walking to the nearest mall. He zips the puppy into his jacket so security don't stop him, leaving the top of it pulled down so that Nigou can see.

There's a giant pet supplies store at the end and Aomine walks in, walking through the aisles and looking at the toys first. He wonders if Nigou has many toys to play with. Surely he wouldn't mind another one? Or another ten? Aomine grabs a shopping basket, slowly filling it with the toys that catch his eye.

There's a rope toy that he thinks Nigou would enjoy, judging by how often they get into games of tug-o-war with the sleeves of Aomine's jacket. Maybe a squeaky toy. Maybe _five_ squeaky toys, because he knows that Kagami spends a lot of time around Nigou and Aomine is nothing if not a sneaky bastard. There are balls that light up as they bounce, kibble containers, and Aomine stops when he realises that his basket is getting a little heavy, and that it's going to be difficult to carry it while also smuggling a puppy in his jacket.

He did promise a treat, though, so he goes to the aisle with all of those. The smell must get to Nigou, because he starts wriggling in Aomine's jacket.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Aomine whispers. "I know it's exciting, but we're going to get in trouble if you don't tone it down, okay?"

A middle-aged woman walks past him, raising an eyebrow, and he nods solemnly in reply before looking down his jacket at Nigou again. "We'll make a deal: just stay still for five minutes, and then we'll go to the park and you can have your treat right away. Okay?"

He honestly doesn't know if Nigou can understand him, but it definitely seems that way, when he immediately settles down, burrowing against Aomine's chest. Returning his gaze to the shelf, Aomine looks around, eyes going wide as he sees a giant dog biscuit in the shape of a bone. It's probably the same size as Nigou. It's _perfect_.

He adds it to the basket, taking everything to the register, thanking the guy as he puts everything into a tote bag, and then he keeps his end of the deal, going to the nearest park he can find.

Nigou wriggles out of Aomine's jacket at the first chance he gets, bounding around, enjoying his freedom. Then he's immediately trying to get into the shopping bag, with all the toys and the treat.

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine laughs fondly, reaching into the bag and pulling out the giant biscuit. "As promised. Here you go."

Faced with such a giant biscuit, Nigou looks a little daunted at first, but then he starts licking the end of it, then nibbling on it, and it all goes smoothly from there.

Well.

Until Kuroko and Kagami find them, reminding Aomine to please _ask_ before taking Nigou out with a post-it note that simply says, _dog-sitting, you're welcome_.

Aomine isn't sorry.


	2. Aomine & Kuroko: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is changing.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Daiki is changing and he can feel it in his bones as he goes to bed at night, when he wakes with the rising sun. He's being transformed, piece by piece, fracturing apart and healing so quickly that nobody else can see, but he can feel it, in the way that basketballs feel in his hands, the way his feet feel on the court.  
Daiki  
He's changing and it's all because of Tetsu, couldn't stop if he tried and knows that he doesn't want to anyway. He wants to ride it out, wants to see how he'll come out on the other side, when it's all over. He wonders if it will ever be over, if he'll ever stop changing now that he's started, unsure that he even wants to. He's stagnated for so long, he's been so bored, the colour slowly bleeding out of his experiences on court until they're nothing but a dull, washed out grey. Changing feels vibrant in comparison and it's heady, it's addictive, and Daiki desperately wants to see Tetsu again, wants to show him because most people might not be able to see it, but Tetsu would recognise it in a second, would know that it's his doing, would be so proud of himself, and Daiki wants to see that. 

Satsuki knows, because she sees and understands everything, especially if it's Daiki. She doesn't say anything, doesn't once bring it up, because she knows him well enough to know that he might want to talk about it, but it's not her that he wants to talk about it to. Not yet. He wants Tetsu to be the first, wants to show Tetsu that everything he's trying is achieving something, because if he can drag Daiki out of limbo, maybe he can do anything. Maybe he's unstoppable, the way that Daiki feels right now, and it's a feeling that Tetsu deserves to feel, a fact of life that he needs to know.

Except Daiki can't reach out to Tetsu. Not just yet. It's not his move to make, not when all he's done is push, push and push, until Tetsu finally turned away. He'll wait for Tetsu to turn his way, will wait for a sign to say that maybe he wants Daiki to reach out again. The moment he does that, Daiki knows that he'll stretch his arm out as far as it will go, reach for Tetsu until Tetsu reaches right back. 

He'll get that eventually and he knows it, just like he knows he'll have to wait for it, as much as he doesn't want to. He'll wait, he'll keep changing, he'll keep growing, and when Tetsu is finally looking again, Daiki will show him. Daiki will shine bright, like the light Tetsu has always treated him like, he'll shine brilliantly, so that Tetsu can bask in it, so Tetsu can know that this is all his doing. 

He'll change until he's good, change until he's better. He'll change for himself, not for Tetsu, not for anyone else, and it's going to feel amazing.


	3. Himuro/Kagami: Captain America AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Himuro as Cap and Bucky
> 
> (G, no warnings)

It's strange, having to look _up_ at Kagami.

It's strange having Kagami helping him to his feet, his grip strong on Himuro's arm, saying _I've got you_ , the way Himuro has so many times to him in the past.

Kagami gets him out of the science facility when they've been holding Himuro. He gets them all out, back to a base that they never thought they'd live to see again. Kagami's heralded as a hero. The kind of hero that Himuro's always dreamed of being, but right now, there's not an ounce of jealousy in him, no room for it in his heart when he's too busy staring at his friend in sheer amazement. Kagami isn't looking at the rest of the crowd either. Except for nodding in acknowledgement when he's patted on the shoulder, his attention is focused solely on Himuro, like he's all too aware of how close they came to losing each other forever today.

_Captain America_ used to be a mocking nickname, because of Kagami's heavily accented speech from living in California as a child. Himuro, who has managed to avoid similar treatment out of sheer virtue of his parents banning English at home through his childhood, makes the nickname into a title, makes it into something short and punchy, dipped in legend, and watches with satisfaction as it spreads like wildfire.

 

* * *

 

The jealousy comes in little unpleasant prickles here and there, small and easy to push aside.

Sometimes, Himuro will watch Kagami being paraded around as a hero and think that it should have been him.

Most of the time, though, he's still adjusting to the fact that Kagami's actually taller than him now. Broader, too.

It gets to him, and not entirely in a bad way. Himuro was already half in love with his best friend back when he was a scrappy little thing, who only lived up to his namesake in how ferociously he would stand for his beliefs.

Now, when people laugh at his name being Taiga, it's because they can believe it. He's broad and muscled and Himuro catches himself thinking about it a little too often, lower lip caught between his teeth as he remembers how it felt to have Kagami manhandling him through the science facility during his one-man rescue mission.

 

* * *

 

Kagami kisses him in privacy of the forest during a long, boring stakeout. They've already received confirmation that they're not going to sight their target for another hour, but orders and orders, and that means hunkering down for that full hour and staying right where they are until they report their sighting, to ensure their plans haven't been disrupted.

They're sitting side by side and Kagami leans in, very lightly pressing his lips to Himuro's, then pulls away just as quickly.

"What was that for?" Himuro asks, and he can feel his lips tingling. He wants to ask for more, wants Kagami to kiss him harder, wants the ferocity simmering beneath the surface, always so quick to rise.

"You're the only one who doesn't look at me any differently," Kagami mumbles, not meeting Himuro's eyes. "You help remind me that I'm still me, after everything that's happened."

"Of course you're still you," Himuro says softly, because Kagami is the single constant in his life and he isn't about to lose that. It doesn't matter that Kagami looks different, because being with him still feels the same. Kagami still feels like home, and he knows that's never going to change.

"Thanks," Kagami replies, and Himuro laughs softly, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a deeper kiss.


	4. Himuro/Kagami: Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro likes to tell the story of how they got engaged.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

When Kagami tells the story, he always oversimplifies it.

"I made some hot cocoa and got engaged by the end of it," he says, with no sense of suspense, no real head for storytelling.

It undermines all of Himuro's efforts, and he knows it's not intentional, but it's why he tries to take over before Kagami can tell people his version of things.

"In the winter," he tells people who ask and, to be honest, absolutely anyone who will listen, "we have a habit of having hot cocoa at three o'clock in the afternoon on the weekends when we're home together. So I knew that would be the perfect time for it. I bought all the decorations—"

"—heart confetti," Kagami helpfully supplies, "and rose petals. Where he even got those from, I have no idea—"

"—and hid them so they'd be ready while he was in the kitchen," Himuro continues. "I knew I had just over three minutes while he was busy making out hot cocoa, so I used the time to pull everything out of its hiding places and set it all up. I even lit a couple of candles to add to the romantic atmosphere."

"So here I come back into the room carrying two mugs," Kagami takes over, "and I find him down in front of me on one knee, holding this ring box open with heart confetti and rose petals scattered all over the lounge room. It took forever to vacuum all the confetti out of the carpet. Tatsuya cr—"

"Taiga cried, of course," Himuro interrupts smoothly. He smiles fondly at Kagami, who simply grins in amusement at this part now. "He's always so emotional. I knew how much it would mean to him, so I made sure to make it absolutely perfect. Memorable."

"I think about it every time I'm making hot cocoa," Kagami adds. "It's a nice thing to think about."

Himuro's smile grows as he turns to Kagami. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well…" Kagami shrugs. "It makes me happy every time. Even if we never got to finish our hot cocoa. In fact, I don't think we ever got around to starting on it. Oops."

"It was worth it, though," Himuro murmurs, and Kagami rubs the back of his neck with a shy grin.

The movement has Himuro's gaze catching on Kagami's silver ring and then he can't look away, can't keep himself from reaching out and touching it, interlocking their fingers and squeezing, smiling at Kagami.

Kiyoshi, who is sitting across the table from them, is dozing and snoring lightly. They might have told him the story two times already but, well, they want to tell everyone and sometimes that means accidentally repeating the story a few times, to a few people.

Himuro honestly doesn't mind going over the story again and again, for however many times he needs to. He's probably going to do the same thing when they actually get married, remember everything well enough to give an accurate blow-by-blow. To the people who don't get to make it just as much as for the people who do.

"Hot cocoa's my favourite drink now," Kagami murmurs, wrapping his arm around Himuro and pulling him close.

"Mine too," Himuro replies with a smile.


	5. Himuro/Nijimura: Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura flies back to Japan and finds himself thinking about Himuro. He doesn't expect to actually bump into the guy.
> 
> (T, no warnings)

Nijimura thinks about his underclassmen at Teiko when he flies back to Japan.

Actually, Nijimura thinks about a lot of people while he's on the plane between LA and Tokyo, chin resting in his hand as he looks out of the window, grateful for his window seat and the stunning view it gives him of the ocean and then into the clouds as the plane rises into them.

He thinks about Himuro.

If Nijimura is being honest, he thinks about Himuro a lot. Thinks about him in his day to day life, the beautiful face sticking at the back of his mind, his kind smile, his gorgeous voice.

He thinks about Himuro more than he should, really. _Tatsuya_ , as Nijimura still mentally calls him, smiling as he remembers Himuro insisting on it, because they were both in LA. They only met once and they're unlikely to meet again, if Nijimura's being realistic about it, but he can't help but hope anyway.

At least now that they'll be in the same country again, he has more of a chance than he did when they were living on opposite ends of the Pacific Ocean. He sighs to himself, a little wistfully, and contents himself with the memories of the time they shared, at least, at the sound of Himuro saying _Shuuzo_ , lips pulling into a small smile as he did.

He definitely doesn't expect to bump into Himuro when he gets to Narita International Airport. Actually bump into him, accidentally, and with enough force to send them both stumbling back, struggling to find their footing. Nijimura is an athlete though, so he regains his balance quickly enough. Himuro is even faster, holding his suitcase steady and looking at Nijimura with wide-eyed wonder, clearly recognising him.

"Shuuzo?" Himuro blinks, and then he smiles brilliantly. "What an amazing coincidence!"

Nijimura wonders if they were on the same plane, wonders how he managed to miss Himuro if they were. He's as gorgeous as ever, no, even more gorgeous since they last met.

"Tatsuya," he greets, smiling in return. "It's so nice to see you again. You look—great. It's hard to believe that such a handsome man could become even handso- handsom- hands- prettier."

Of course the first thing he does when he sees Himuro again is to begin stuttering. He can feel his face burning but, he reasons with himself, it could have been worse. Much worse. At least so far, he's managed to resist the urge to just drop to his knees and propose marriage right then and there.

"Coffee?" he suggests instead, glad that he can at least get that word out.

Himuro beams at him. "I'd love to get coffee. You're not in any rush to leave, are you? Is anyone picking you up? I was just going to take a taxi home from the airport, so I'm flexible."

Nijimura's mind takes _Himuro_ and _flexible_ to places that it really shouldn't, when he's standing in the middle of a crowded airport.

"I'm taking the taxi home too. Maybe we can go home together. I mean. You know. Share a taxi."

Himuro grins, dragging his gaze up and down the length of Nijimura's body in a very obvious way. "I'd like that."


	6. Hyuuga/Kiyoshi: Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi returns to school and finds that Hyuuga is looking out for him.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

On Teppei's first day back at school, he walks to his desk to find a small box of chocolates sitting on it. It's wrapped with ribbon, tied with a neat bow on top. Teppei sits down in his seat and smiles at himself, picking the box up and turning it around in his hands. There's no label on it, nothing to say who it's from, but that doesn't matter. He already knows.

He looks up to find Junpei watching him from the corner of his eye. He smiles warmly, and Junpei jumps a little, his back going stiff, turning away. Teppei's smile grows wider when he notices the flush of pink on the back of Junpei's neck, just above the collar of his school shirt, and on his ears.

 

* * *

 

When he's in the gym doing shooting practice, Teppei reaches into his ball trolley, stopping short when he realises that they've been stacked a little higher than he remembers. There are more basketballs there, stacked up on top of each other so that they make three layers, rather than the two that Teppei was previously used to.

It means that he doesn't have to bend as much to pick a ball up. He smiles to himself as he takes a ball out of the trolley with one hand, pressing both his palms to either side of it.

He stands at the three point line and aims for the hoop. This isn't too bad, he thinks. He's managed to retain his basic skills.

Junpei joins him after he's shot four hoops. Three of them have made it in so far. He thinks he's doing pretty well.

"You need to line your shots up better," Junpei mutters, as he starts picking up the balls that are lying around the hoop.

Of course he'd be better at picking out the flaws of people's forms after spending longer training with Riko. Teppei smiles to himself.

"Yes, Captain."

"Don't call me that," Junpei snaps at him, carrying three balls back to the trolley.

"Yes, Junpei," Teppei amends, kissing him on the forehead.

"Kiyoshi—"

"I haven't thanked you," Teppei murmurs. "For the chocolates. For the fact that you moved my stuff to a higher locker so I don't have to kneel to get my things. For the fact that you're stacking balls higher in the trolley."

"What?" Junpei asks, frowning, doing an absolutely terrible job of feigning ignorance as his face turns red. "What are you talking about? I have no idea. You're not making any damn sense, you know."

"Thank you for looking out for me," Teppei clarifies, not picking up another ball yet but reaching for Junpei's arm, pulling him into a quick, gentle kiss. "Thank you for taking care of me, Junpei. I promise you I'm going to do the same in return. I came back for a reason, you know. I'm going to take care of everyone. I'll protect everyone."

"Idiot," Junpei mutters, pulling Teppei into a deeper kiss. "You don't have to come back for any of that. Just come back because you want to play with us again. That's all we want. We missed you. I missed you."

Smiling, Teppei rests their foreheads together. "I missed you too."


	7. Kagami & Kuroko: Ghost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural beings AU
> 
> (G, no warnings)

"How the hell do you even play basketball? Can you even touch the ball?" Kagami asks, because it's a question that he's always been meaning to ask Kuroko, but he's not very good at actually finding him, ever.

Kuroko's sitting down across from him at the local Maji Burger, though, so Kagami figures that he might as well take the opportunity. He'll know exactly where Kuroko is until he looks away, so for now, Kagami just keeps staring at him. Kuroko doesn't seem particularly bothered by the intensity of Kagami's gaze but then again, Kagami will sometimes notice the way Kuroko looks away to stare at people as they walk past, without them even noticing. He supposes Kuroko can't really complain about being stared at, when he does it to other people too.

"I have the ability to become corporeal for a short amount of time," Kuroko says, spreading his hand out in front of him and looking down at it. For the briefest moment, he looks like a normal human boy, then goes back to being a ghost, translucent and faded. "If I time it well enough, I can use it to make passes on court. As long as the ball touches my hand for the shortest time possible, I can intercept passes made by the opponent, or change the course of the ball to another teammate."

"We'd need to know where you are for that, though," Kagami points out. His demon senses are sharp, but Kuroko doesn't even have a smell. If he can't sense Kuroko, there's no way the humans on their team will either.

"Just keep your eye on the ball," Kuroko tells him. "You'll be able to see me when I make my pass and even if you don't, if you're watching the ball, you'll see it change course. Your reflexes should be quick enough for that."

"That sounds really complicated," Kagami frowns. "But I can see it becoming a pretty good strategy on the court."

Kuroko smiles. "It's going to take a bit of practice. It's difficult for everyone to synchronise with each other, especially when it's just the start of the school year and we don't really know each other very well yet. Give it some time, and I'm sure we'll be able to manage."

Kagami nods, looking down at his tray of food and picking up another burger, unwrapping it to bite into it.

"So what do you think—" he begins, but when he looks up again, he can't see Kuroko any more.

"Yes?" Kuroko prompts, his presence nothing more than a shimmer in the air until Kagami can concentrate on him.

"How is your presence this weak?" Kagami grumbles, concentrating hard until he can see Kuroko again. "It takes a lot of concentration just to talk to you."

"It should get easier," Kuroko replies. "Slowly."

"Everything happens slowly with you, doesn't it?" Kagami asks, his frown deepening. He's not a patient person. He's burning up on the inside and ever since he heard that there are five schools out there with other demons, other monsters like him hidden among their teams, he's been aching to play against them.

But Kuroko's right, he supposes. It's going to have to start off slowly. The rest can come later.


	8. Kagami/Kuroko: Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Start unknown, finish unforgettable_.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

It's strange to think that at some point, Kagami had no idea who Kuroko was. 

It's stranger still to think that he didn't _care_ , that he looked at Kuroko and thought absolutely nothing of him, to think that he wasn't even worth a second glance.

To be honest, Kagami reflects, it's strange to think of a life that isn't this, with Kuroko dozing beside him in their bed, in their apartment, with their dog curled up at the foot of their bed. He pulls Kuroko closer, pressing a kiss into his hair, getting a sleepy mumble in reply as Kuroko nuzzles into him a little closer. 

It makes sense that they'd end up like this, that with his love of basketball, the game would lead him to the person he loves with his whole heart. It makes sense that the person who made the biggest difference to his approach to the game, the one who completes him on court would be the one to complete him off the court too. 

He's a fucking sap, he thinks to himself with a grin. He can just imagine the way Kuroko would tease him for it, if he ever put these thoughts into words. It's better that they stay to himself, he decides. He's sappy enough anyway; no need to give Kuroko the worst of it, so that he can remind Kagami of it time and time again later on, just to watch him turn bright red with embarrassment. 

Kuroko's a little shit. Kagami loves that about him too. 

"You're thinking embarrassing things," Kuroko mumbles, against Kagami's shoulder. He blinks up at him, his pale blue eyes looking beautiful in the late morning light coming in through their windows. 

"Shut up. How do you know that?" 

Kuroko smiles. "So you _are_. I had a feeling. You always do this thing when you're being sappy. You scratch your fingers in my hair like…"

He presses his head against Kagami's hand. Kagami hadn't even realised that he had his fingers in Kuroko's hair. 

"You pat me the way I pat Nigou," Kuroko murmurs. His smile grows. "The way you pat Nigou when you think I'm not looking."

Kagami feels his face growing warm. "I do not pat your dog."

"You pat our dog," Kuroko presses. "I've seen you do it. You give him more treats than you should, too. Did you think I wouldn't notice the way he comes to you when I tell him he can't have any more? You're a bad influence. I can't believe I'm the tough dad and you're the soft dad."

"God, Tetsu," Kagami laughs, shaking his head. He kisses Kuroko's forehead. "I love you." 

Kuroko kisses along Kagami's jaw, to his ear, so he can reply, "I love you too. You can say the other sappy stuff too, you know. I promise I won't laugh."

"You never laugh," Kagami replies. "You just repeat it back to me when I think you've forgotten it. Reminding me that you never forget anything." 

"It's true," Kuroko hums. "I still remember the whole spiel you gave when you proposed. Verbatim, probably."

"Why is this my life?" Kagami groans, even as he pulls Kuroko closer. Kuroko laughs against his neck, breathy and quiet, linking their fingers together on Kagami's chest. 

To be entirely honest, it's a pretty good life.


	9. Midorima/Takao: Staying The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima stays the night for the first time instead of leaving after sex.
> 
> (T, sexual references)

Takao lies in bed, rolling onto his side, and his heart skips a beat when he feels Midorima's chest pressed against his back, arm sliding around his waist, holding him close.

They don't do this. They don't cuddle. They don't stay the night. They don't do anything to acknowledge this thing between them outside of the act itself, because Midorima doesn't like that.

But yet here they are. Lying in Takao's bed. Together. With Midorima's arm around him.

Midorima's breath is tickling the small hair at the back of Takao's neck. His breathing is a little too quick, a little too shallow to make Takao believe that he's asleep. Besides, with his chest pressed to Takao's back like this, it's so obvious that his heart is pounding.

Then again, Midorima has always been pretty awful at lying. He couldn't manage it without giving himself away all the way throughout high school. He hasn't gotten much better since then, either. The only difference is that Takao isn't willing to laugh at him about it right now. If anything, Takao isn't willing to make a sound at all, in case it shatters the fragile moment around them. He doesn't want to do the wrong thing, to misstep and have Midorima rolling out of bed, walking out the door like he does every other night.

Slowly and very carefully, Takao places his hand on Midorima's arm.

He feels Midorima suck in a sharp breath. He's definitely awake and Takao shuts his eyes tightly and smiles to himself. No matter how many years pass, he's always going to find Midorima ridiculously cute.

If he could go back into his own past and meet himself when he was in his first year of high school, Takao honestly has no idea what kind of advice he'd given.

_Don't fall in love with emotionally constipated losers_ , maybe.

Or maybe just, _fall in love with him, fall head over heels and keep falling, falling, because there's no end to it. Just make him own up to it sometime too._

"Shin-chan." His voice sounds so loud in the silence between them.

"Takao," Midorima replies. His breath is still tickling Takao's neck. He sounds unsure of himself. Ready to leave, maybe. Ready to make a run for it.

Turning around to face him, Takao wraps his arm around Midorima's waist in return.

"This is nice," he says quietly, searching Midorima's face for any kind of reaction.

He gets a brief moment of narrowed eyes, as Midorima processes the words. Then Midorima's expression relaxes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes," he replies, and pulls Takao against him a little closer. Their hearts thud against each other's chests, both nervous, both willing to try this out. "Yes it is."

Maybe, Takao thinks as he shuts his eyes, he'll wake up and find Midorima still in bed with him, Midorima's clothes scattered across the apartment from the lounge room to the bed, Midorima's slippers kicked off at the foot of the bed.

Maybe he'll find Midorima still holding him, and Takao wills himself to sleep, so that the morning will come sooner, already eager to find what it will bring.


	10. Midorima/Takao: Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Takao having sex against a piano.
> 
> (Explicit)

Midorima's fingers are long and beautiful, and Takao admires them, whether or not they're wrapped in bandages. His hands are amazing when he's on the court, with the amount of precision and control that Midorima puts into each and every single one of his movements.

It's not surprising, Takao thinks to himself, that Midorima is just as precise, just as controlled when he's sitting at a piano, playing classical pieces that look complicated on the page, no matter how easy Midorima makes it look, with his fingers dancing over the keys with such grace that it makes Takao's mouth go dry.

Those hands are on him now, pressing him against the piano as Midorima kisses him, hot and demanding, not even giving them the time to come up for air.

They're in Midorima's family home, alone with each other. Midorima _was_ demonstrating how he could play for Takao, but his attention is elsewhere now. He crowds Takao against the grand piano, kissing him intently.

With a quiet laugh, Takao holds Midorima by the shoulders and pulls back. He needs to breathe, needs to clear his spinning mind. He grins at Midorima, aware that his face must be flushed because he can feel it in his cheeks.

"Shin-chan, this piano is probably really expensive, you know."

"I know," Midorima murmurs, and then his mouth is on Takao's again, just briefly, but it's enough to steal his breath away. "It's just that you said you liked my hands, don't you? And I could see that you liked the way I was playing piano, and…"

"So you want to have sex right here," Takao finishes for him, grinning at the way his bluntness makes Midorima blush.

"I just want to put my hands on you," Midorima says, like it's the most simple thing in the world. "I like the way you feel under them."

"And I want to put my mouth on you," Takao replies, his grin growing wider, until it's sly, edged with the desire that's tugging at him now. "I like the way you feel against my mouth. In my mouth."

"Takao," Midorima whispers shakily, as they pull each other into another kiss.

It's fun turning the tables on Midorima like this, making him feel like he's in charge for just long enough that he won't mind handing control over to Takao instead. Midorima is still touching him, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding his hands down the bare skin underneath.

It feels a little strange, being undressed in the middle of Midorima's family music room, but then Midorima's undressing himself too, and Takao doesn't really care about anything else. Midorima grabs a bottle of hand cream and it looks expensive, but Takao doesn't think twice about pouring it into his hands, pressing Midorima against the side of the piano and fingering him open slowly.

Midorima clutches at the black, polished wood, moaning softly. Takao slides his fingers deeper, until they brush against Midorima's prostate, making his moans rise in volume, in pitch.

"It's like you're singing for me," Takao chuckles, and pulls his fingers out, slicking his cock instead.

He's careful about the way he fucks Midorima, mindful of the piano, a little too aware of the fact that it'd be far too easy to damage. It has the added bonus of meaning that he fucks Midorima with slow, gentle thrusts that have him grunting impatiently, pushing back against Takao in an effort to coax him into something _more_. Takao keeps his pace though, listens to Midorima cursing him out, laughing at him for it, laughing at himself for finding it as hot as he does.

"We can't have you coming all over the piano, now," Takao murmurs, pulling out as he can tell that Midorima's getting closer. He ignores Midorima's protests, turning him around instead. Takao sinks to his knees, wrapping his mouth around Midorima's cock instead, to suck him off, to swallow down his come.

When he pulls back, wiping his hand on the back of his mouth, Midorima is leaning against the piano, trembling, his hair sticking down to his face with sweat. He looks suitably wrecked, Takao thinks with satisfaction, getting to his feet.

He's surprised when Midorima kneels instead, pressing Takao back against the piano in his place. "Shin-chan—?"

"Can't have you coming all over the piano either," Midorima replies, giving Takao the barest hint of a smile, and then swallows him down.


	11. Izuki/Moriyama: Schoolgirl Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuki gets his hands on a Seirin girls uniform. Moriyama fucks him in it.
> 
> (Explicit, cross dressing)

"How the hell," Moriyama says, sounding reluctantly impressed, "did you manage to get your hands on _that_?"

Izuki poses with his hands on his hips, grinning proudly. He's wearing the Seirin girls' uniform, after he managed to talk one of the girls in his grade into giving him one—and not telling Riko about it, because he knows she'll kick his ass if she ever finds out.

"I told you I'd get into the skirt of one of the cute babes from my school," he says with a wink, ignoring the way Moriyama rolls his eyes. "Do you like it? I think it suits me."

Moriyama doesn't reply, but his gaze says enough, giving Izuki a slow, detailed once over. The skirt is short, and Izuki is surprised at just how sexy he feels wearing knee socks. He wonders if the girls at his school feel like this on a regular basis, or if it's just special to him because he's new to it.

Then Moriyama steps closer, his hands on Izuki's thighs, and nope, this can't just be him. It's definitely sexy.

"Yeah," Moriyama murmurs, his voice pitched low, and it does funny things to Izuki's stomach. "You look good like this."

Izuki grins. "Do you wanna—"

Moriyama cuts him off with a hard kiss. That's Izuki's answer for him right there.

He doesn't resist as Moriyama backs him towards his bed, climbing on top of him. The skirt's already riding up and Izuki has no idea how the girls at his school are meant to keep them down when it's so lightweight.

"No panties?" Moriyama asks, fingers brushing over the front of Izuki's black briefs.

"Maybe next time, pervert," Izuki smirks. "Don't look so disappointed."

"Next time," Moriyama repeats, clearly liking the idea of that. "Maybe."

For now, however, he pulls Izuki's briefs down, stroking his cock slowly, taking the small bottle of lube out from where it's hidden under Izuki's pillow. His hand slides over Izuki's cock quicker once his hand is slick, and they both moan softly. Moriyama keeps stroking him with one hand, using the other to finger him slowly.

"You're gonna fuck me while I wear the uniform, aren't you?" Izuki huffs out a laugh. "You're such a pervert."

"Says the one wearing a schoolgirl outfit," Moriyama points out. "Do you have to give this back, or are we allowed to get it dirty?"

"Not giving it back," Izuki replies. "Don't get it dirty anyway."

Moriyama hums in reply, adding another finger into Izuki, stretching him open, still stroking him slowly.

Izuki pulls his skirt up, letting Moriyama push his legs apart, settling between them. Moriyama rolls a condom on, gets his cock nice and slick, and then thrusts into Izuki gently.

"You're being so damn gentle," Izuki tells him, "I'm not actually a cute little schoolgirl, you know. You can be a little rough."

"I know you're not," Moriyama mutters, picking up his pace.

He fucks Izuki so hard that the bed shakes with it. Izuki cups a hand over the head of his cock, afraid he's going to end up coming on his skirt. Moriyama notices, pushing Izuki's skirt up a little further, being careful not to get it dirty as he thrusts even harder.

They come together, with Moriyama hooking his hands under Izuki's knees, just above where his socks end. They pant against each other's mouths as they come down from their high, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Maybe we'll role play next time," Izuki murmurs, as they pull apart. He grins. "I can be a cute little schoolgirl for you if that's what you want. Maybe you can pretend you finally got a girl to notice you."

"Shut up," Moriyama murmurs, even as he kisses Izuki. "But actually, yeah. Let's do that."


	12. Riko/Kiyoshi/Hyuuga: Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko gives Kiyoshi and Hyuuga directions in bed as she watches.
> 
> (Explicit)

"That's not a very efficient angle," Riko's voice calls out and Teppei looks up from Junpei's face, to look at their girlfriend.

She's sitting in a chair against the wall in their bedroom, one foot up on the chair, legs spread apart as she rubs at herself. There's a blush across her cheeks but a sharp look in her eyes as she watches them, analysing them as always.

"Fucking him like that is going to put more strain on you, and Junpei's going to get impatient. You know what he's like when he's impatient."

Teppei shares a smirk with Riko and Junpei looks up at him, frowning.

"What am I like when I'm impatient?"

"You're cute," Teppei tells him with a wink. "Right, Riko?"

"Right," she echoes with a smile. She clears her throat and gives them their next set of orders in the same, commanding voice she uses as a coach. "Get Junpei a little further up on the bed so you can get a better angle. Junpei, spread your legs a little wider, hold them to your chest if you need to. It should be easier for Teppei to hit your prostate that way."

"Yes, Riko," they both say at once.

They do as she says, unsurprised when they find that she's right. She always is, about these sorts of things. Junpei pulls his legs further up, and Teppei slides into him deeper, moaning softly at the feeling of it. He's making Junpei moan with every thrust and it's a wonderful sound to listen to. Teppei glances up at Riko, finding that she's pushed two of her fingers into herself, fucking herself with them, keeping her eyes on them.

Teppei knows that at this rate, none of them are going to last for very long, but that's what Riko's all about. She likes efficient sex, because it gives them the most time in between to regain their breath so they can go for more rounds. Neither Teppei nor Junpei are about to complain about that. 

Junpei's gasps get louder as he gets closer to coming, his fingers digging into his own thighs in an effort to keep them up. Teppei moves to help, taking hold of Junpei's legs for him, bending him in half while fucking into him, both of them moaning loudly at the slight shift in position.

"I didn't tell you to do that," Riko says sharply, and Teppei freezes, letting go of Junpei's legs. 

With a soft moan, Junpei grinds against Teppei, so close, so desperate for release. He takes hold of his thighs again, keeping them up, and he's not begging under his breath, but Teppei can tell that he's close to it, forming the word with his lips even if he's not giving it any voice. 

"You like that, don't you?" Teppei asks with a warm smile, thrusting into him a little harder. "You like it when Riko barks orders out at us." 

"Shut up," Junpei mutters, his face going redder. 

Teppei only smiles wider. Riko hasn't told him to stroke Junpei's cock, which means that he's coming from prostate stimulation alone. Teppei does what he can to make sure that he gets it, thrusting and thrusting until Junpei comes with a loud moan. 

He follows right after, wrung out and satisfied, propping himself up over Junpei, kissing him as they listen to Riko's soft moan as she comes too.

"Good," she praises them, getting to her feet and crossing the room, climbing onto the bed with them. She kisses them both. "That was really good. Take a break, catch your breath for a bit. After that, I want you both to eat me out together." 

Teppei and Junpei exchange grins. Dating Riko has always been pretty incredible.


End file.
